


I'll be there for you

by winters_child30



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_child30/pseuds/winters_child30
Summary: Set after Derek loses his powers, Derek tells Stiles to come over for training. Just a short ficlet , maybe ill update it soon
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	I'll be there for you

Stiles drives up to Derek's loft and had just pulled into his driveway which was just an empty ground with patches of grass since technically he lived out in the middle of the woods.

Stiles jumped out and entered the loft since the door was technically open.

"Yooooo Derek?" Stiles called out as he saw the hall empty.

"In here" Derek's voice comes from his room.

Stiles walks up to Derek's room and started as he opened the door "Derek why'd you-"

Stiles walked in to find Derek shirtless rumaging through his cupboard.

"What?" Derek said not looking up 

"What'd you say?" Derek said as he picked up a black top and turned to face Stiles who had his mouth a little open and was very clearly staring

"Stiles?" Derek said as he pulled the shirt over his head

"Hmm?" Stiles blinked looking up " What?"

"You were saying something when you entered?" Derek asked

"Oh uhm.." Stiles fumbles scratching the back of his neck " Uhm no no nothing I..uh " he said swallowing hard 

"Got distracted?" Derek said walking towards Stiles

"huh?what? no!" Stiles said looking up

"I was just saying Why'd you call me over to train if you weren't ready? You know timing is important" Stiles rambled as Derek passed by him

"Mhmm..Like what you see?" Derek joked looking back

Stiles's eyes widened "uh..uhm.." Stiles cleared his throat and continued " shut up" 

They both went to the hall to workout and train

"Ok so now that you know the danger out there in the supernatural world, You need to be prepared for anything.. and I don't think charging at everything with a baseball bat is probably not the smartest choice. You need to build muscle and need to be strong ." Derek said 

"Uh huh ok" Stiles said "But just FYI , The baseball bat is currently broken but she served her purpose for as long as required" 

"She?" Derek said raising his eyebrows

"Yeah She. Why are you saying that I can't give a baseball bat a female gender? Huh? Coz that is sexist Derek . You can't-" Stiles started but was on the floor withing seconds

" Owww" Stiles said as he landed on his back with Derek pinning him down

"First of, Pay attention to your surroundings, don't talk so much" Derek said

"No fair, How am I supposed to escape when I am like this and you look like THAT?" Stiles said as Derek got off of him

" Yeah that's exactly my point , you need to have some form of defense when someone attacks you ." Derek says reaching his arm out to help Stiles up

"Fine fine" Stiles grumbled as he took Derek's hand and stood up.

Derek put Stiles through some intense exercises tiring Stiles out.

"Lie down on the floor on you back " Derek instructed to Stiles

"Wow. Kinky" Stiles joked

"Shut up and fold your legs up halfway" Derek said squatting in front of him

"Ok now I'm gonna hold your feet down, do 50 sit ups" Derek said

"What?!Are you insane? After all that ?You want me to do 50 ?" Stiles said

"Just do it" Derek said " It's not that hard I do it all the time"

"Uhm In case you forgot , You look like that and I look like this " Stiles said resting on his elbows 

Derek furrowed his eyebrows

"Oh god no! I'm not body-shaming you, I'm saying that you are all muscle-ey while I look like a pile of bones" Stiles said 

Derek raised his eyebrows even more and Stiles continued "Oh god " He said face-palming " I didn't mean it like that, I mean you have a great body , perfect one could say but I don't have that capacity you see" he rambled.

Derek raised his eyebrows "My body is perfect?

Stiles had a oh shit look on his face and said" No!no! that's not what i meant! I just-I-" Stiles rambled

"Lets just get on with this" Stiles said lying on his back covering his face out of embarrassment.

"Fine Start" Derek said smirking a little .

"1-2-3-4-5" Stiles counted breathing heavy

"Wait" Stiles said sitting up as he noticed a wound on Derek's arm " What happened? Why aren't you healing?" Stiles asked pointing to the wound.

Derek exhaled and looked away when he realized how close he and Stiles were.

"It's nothing" Derek said .

"Derek?What's wrong?" Stiles asked looking concerned "You can trust me"

Derek exhaled and moved back a little and hugged his knees "After everything that happened ...I...I suddenly lost my powers..I don't know why.." Derek said looking away

"Oh..I see" Stiles said "Don't worry about it too much it's probably the after effects of what happened Derek...But I'll look into it .. I'll try helping if I can or as much as I can.." 

"Thank you ..Stiles" Derek said looking at Stiles

"Don't worry about it big guy..I got you" Stiles said


End file.
